Friendships
by Reinkie2l7
Summary: Kuroko x Momoi story. All GoM go to Seirin. First story!
1. A New Day

"Wake up already!" came a voice from a dark hallway. It was already 9AM, and Kuroko Tetsuya was still not awake. Then, he felt himself rolling, and he woke up to find himself on the floor. Half-Naked.  
>He thought to himself, "Why should I be awake at this time? It's not like I have anything special." Then he realized today was the start of summer school. Ugh. He then got out of bed, slapped on a shirt, and walked downstairs to find some pre-made breakfast waiting on the kitchen table. He ate it, and it was very cold.<p>

He was in a bad mood, but not in the worst mood for a morning summer day, he had walked out of his house with just his parcel of books to read on his walk to school. During that time he walked, he decided to think about what happened to him last night.

"_Tetsu-kun! Wait up!" Momoi screamed as she caught up to Kuroko._

_Kuroko, politely ignored her and kept walking at a slow and steady pace._

"_Tetsu-kun, please talk to me! I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"_

"_No, no you did not" Kuroko said in his usual emotionless expression._

"_Then why are you avoiding me!"  
>"No reason for you to know." he said.<em>

"_Why can't you tell me?!"_

_He stopped. And said "I'm not in the mood to put up with this at the moment. Please stop following me."_

_That's when he realized he shouldn't have said that. He quietly made an angry sigh, then walked until he reached home. After that, he went to bed, and here he is now._

Realizing he was too deep into his thoughts, he suddenly thought, "How am I going to make this up to her?" His chance came, when he turned to see Kise and Aomine entering the same building he was about to enter.

"Hello Aomine-Kun, Kise-Kun." Kuroko said in his emotionless voice.

"KUROKOCCHIIIIIII!" came from none other than Kise, who went screaming into Tetsuya. Kuroko dodged him, and Kise went flying into the ground.

With a pout, threatening to cry for sure, Kise asked "Why didn't you let me fall into your arms Tetsuya?"

Aomine answered very easily. "Because he doesn't like you!"

Kuroko said "That's not true, but I did not want to be rammed to the ground."

"So, what makes you come here, Tetsu?" Aomine asked.

"Well, I wanted to raise my grades, since they were so called "average."

Kise and Aomine gasped at this, then said that they all should be going to class.

When they all entered the room, they saw none other than Akashi Seijuuro as their teacher.

"Hello everyone."


	2. Introductions

"Akashi-San?"

"Akashicchi?!"

"Akashi-kun."

"Yes, I am here because I was the only one who volunteered to teach everyone who came here to learn. Otherwise because no one else volunteered."

"But I thought you didn't have enough time for things like this!" Said Kise.

"I actually had some free time on my hands. So, here I am doing this. Besides, people will be learning from this. So everyone, please take a seat."

_-Everyone sits down-_

"First, we will start by addressing our names, starting from the corner of our class."

"Aomine Daiki."

"Kise Ryouta."

"Midorima Shintarou."

"Midorimacchi?! Why are you here? I thought your grades were good!"

"Apparently they were not." Came from Midorima in a slightly irritated voice.

"Oh re-" "Unneeded talking can stay out of the class. Talk about your grades in your free time." Akashi interrupted Kise.

"Next?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

He said his name, but no one except Akashi actually saw him.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko asked with his usual emotionless voice.

"Did you hear something?" said someone in the class.

"I think I heard someone say Kuroko Tetsuya, but where is he?"

"I'm right here." said Kuroko. As he stood up everyone gasped because no one knew he was there except Akashi.

As he sat down, the door knocked. Slowly the door opened, everyone turned to see who entered, and the person who came in was none other than Momoi, and behind her was Kagami.

"Yo, Satuski!" came from Aomine.

"Momoicchi!" came from Kise.

"Hello, Momoi-San." came from Kuroko.

"Did no one notice me come in?!" Kagami said, in a slightly irritated voice.

"Now I did, hello there Kagami-kun." said Kuroko.

"Bakagami is here to haunt us!" said Aomine and everyone laughed at that.

"Would you put a-" Akashi interrupted him with a very irritated "Go to your seat. You do not have the right to interrupt in the middle of our class."

Then the bell rang.

Akashi, still very very irritated, became even madder at the fact that their classtime was already over and the students didn't learn a single thing except the others' names.

"Alright, pack your things everyone. Hopefully all of us will meet tomorrow."

And at that, everyone left.

As Momoi and Kuroko were leaving the classroom, Kuroko asked "Is there a reason why you're here? I know very well that your grades are good."

"Well, I just wanted to be with you! Momoi said.

"Oh. Okay then, I will be going now, see you later."

"Wait! Could.. could I ask you something?" Momoi said as she frantically tried to catch up to Kuroko who was unsteadily at a fast pace with everyone watching them.

"What is it?"


	3. Why I was mad

…

"What is it?" Kuroko asked again. "Well... I just wanted to know... why were you so mad yesterday? You're barely ever mad." "If you want to know, we can talk about it in somewhere else, not he-" Kagami interrupted Kuroko by patting him on his head. "Hey Kuroko!" and "Hi Momoi-chan!" "Hello, Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied, in an almost emotionless way but having the slightest of irritation. Momoi just smiled, but in her mind she was like "UGH! I was about to hear him say something! Darn!"

"Since it's all lunch time, why don't we all go to Maji Burger!" Kagami said, nearly in a scream.

"Sure." both Kuroko and Momoi said simultaneously.

Once they were there, they all sat down at the table closest to the exit. Kagami then ordered his usual, a plate of burgers. After that Kuroko got a vanilla shake. Momoi just got one burger and a bottle of water.

"So, since it's just the three of us, tell me why you were so mad yesterday Kuroko!" Momoi exclaimed.

"You were mad yesterday, seriously Kuroko? Something bad must've happened if you got mad over it." Kagami said, with his mouth full. "Kagami, it is rude to talk with your mouth full, but I will tell how I got mad yesterday."

**-Heavy Rain-**

"_Darn, I forgot my umbrella at home." I said to himself as he walked through the rain to the nearest convenience store. As I was walking, I tripped on a rock and fell over. Luckily, I didn't get hurt at all, but my bag was soaked from the rain from a puddle next to me. I bet looked like I was going to explode when I saw it, because when I got to the convenience store to buy an umbrella I noticed that my bag was getting heavier, so when I decided looked in it I noticed all the books I got from the library earlier that day were soaked._

"It was just over some books? Seriously? You threw a hissy-fit just because some books got wet?" Kagami interrupted. Kuroko gave him the evil eye and said "They were library books. You know the rules, if they get damaged you have to pay for them." "Yeah!" Momoi said. "Now continue the story!"

_When I arrived home, he started to look for his keys. After a "thorough" search, I fumed at this, and went back to the library where I thought he left his keys. On the way there, I met Momoi, who was passing by, and I didn't really mean to make you sad, I was just not in the mood to put up with anything. _

"I see..." Momoi said. "CONTINUE!"

_When I got to the library, it was about to close. Luckily, I got in just in time to spend a quick-rush through to look. After I decided I really lost my keys somewhere. I heard a little klink in my bag. I heard it and swung open my bag with possibly the greatest force I have ever used to open a bag, maybe because I was so mad, and I found my keys in it. I was both mad and happy, and that's that._

"So that's why I was so mad yesterday."


	4. Friends

"Hmm.. I see." said Momoi.

"Then what's in your bag right now?" Kagami asked.

"The books that I was just talking about."

"What?! I thought they were soaked!" Kagami exclaimed

"Yes. They were soaked. But they weren't soaked to the fact that they were drenched. I was able to dry them off so that it has just a few stains." Kuroko said.

"Well, now that we're all done eating, let's go home!" Momoi said in joy.

"I don't understand why you're so happy about going home now, but sure. But yes, I would like to get home before night falls." Kuroko quietly said.

As they were walking, it occurred to them that Momoi lives a lot closer to Kuroko than all of them thought. Since Kagami's house was in the other direction as theirs, they went without Kagami. As they were walking home it started to rain.

"Oh no! It's raining." Momoi said. "We're going to be drenched before we even get home!" Momoi didn't like the rain right now, because she just got some new clothes and now they were getting wet.

"I brought an umbrella. Since my house is closest, would you like to stay there for the time being?"

"Yes, I want to hang out with Tetsu-kun at his house!" Momoi said joyfully.

When they got home, they found out that they couldn't turn anything on. They realized it was a blackout. So they got some blankets and lantern and slept together. It was already very late after all.

"Sleeping with you is very fun!" Momoi said very happily. "Tetsu-kun is so warm!"

She thought he would respond, but he was already sleeping.

They both woke up later to a loud alarm clock even though they weren't in the bedroom. When they got up the Sun hurting their eyes as they woke up.

"Good morning Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said as she turned around. To her surprise he wasn't there. Not because he was being invisible, but because he was already out of his bed, cooking breakfast.

"So you're finally up Momoi-san. I will start preparing your food then as well."

They both were eating in total silence until Momoi asked, "We have summer school today too right?"

Kuroko answered with a very blunt "Yes."

"I forgot to do my homework!" Momoi screamed frantically. She started to unpack her bags and start to do it. "Thought I don't remember him assigning us anything. You should get started on yours too!" Momoi said as she was speedily running through the questions as if this was the end of the world if she came in with unfinished homework to Akashi, who if he found out would definitely get mad at her.

"I already did mine, and Akashi said at the end of the lesson if I am correct." Kuroko said. "WHEN DID YOU DO IT?!" Momoi said as she finished her first subject of her books. "Maybe around... 5AM?" Kuroko said very bluntly.

"I'm surprised you wake up at that time." Momoi said when she noticed she was still in her school clothes from yesterday. "I better get home, I need to change and shower! I'll see you at school!" She said as she rushed out from the house.

As Kuroko was about to change, he noticed that Momoi left one of her books. He noted to himself that he would give it to her later at school. After he changed he left the house with all his books and headed for school. As he was going to school he saw Kise and Aomine walking together to the same place as him, again. He didn't find it anything unusual when they didn't notice him when they passed him. Kise was talking about Kuroko asked if he would come today, and that they usually find him here. Aomine responded with a "He'll be here, he's just invisible as always trying not to be noticed as much." Kise pouted and said that "I really wonder why we can't always see him." As they were about to enter they bumped into none other than Kuroko. He was standing there waiting for those two.

"KUROKOCCHI! There you are!" Kise exclaimed, very happy that he finally found him.

"Tetsu-kun, you really need to stop scaring people." Aomine said, half pissed off and half happy that he got to see his beloved shadow again. As they were walking toward the building, they heard the bell, so they had to run all the way to the classroom. When they got there, Akashi was already waiting with his attendance book with everyone looking at them as they walked in.

"You three are late." Akashi said, in a dissapointed tone.

Most people only saw two people, but Akashi saw Kuroko.

"Ryouta, Daiki, and Tetsuya. Take your seats please. I will let you off this time being late, but this is your first and last chance."

Akashi was very good at teaching things. Most of the students there found this out when they could easily repeat what he had taught them. All the students there liked him, and he had the right to be proud of himself, after all he was the heir to his family's company.

As the bell rang, Akashi assigned everyone a lot of homework, and as much as there was lots of groans, most people were satisfied because they trusted that he taught them how do to it. Most of the students already left, but Murasakibara, Midorima, Kuroko, Kise, Kagami, Aomine were all leaving the gates only now. They found Momoi had joined them at some point, she claims she just saw Tetsu and she went running for him.

They had a very enjoyable meal there, and at one point Kagami accepted Aomine's challenge to see who could eat the most burgers in a minute. During that time Kuroko asked Momoi if he could talk to her about something.

"What is it Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked.

"Do... you like me?" Kuroko asked in a blunt statement that didn't relaly sound like a question at all.

"So.. you finally noticed my feelings for you Kuroko? But I haven't done anything special for you to make you notice." Momoi said, with a slight frown.

"Your actions say otherwise." Kuroko said, with a slight smile on the contrast. "Well, since you like me, and I have slight feelings for you, would you like to go out with me?" Kuroko asked, his face was slightly red and a bit white.

"Of course!" Momoi said, very happily. "We should go on a date!" 

"What do you two think you're doing here, confessing to each other at a burger resturant? I honestly think you should do that somewhere else." Kagami interrupted, and behind him was everyone else.

"You two would make a great couple!" Kise said.

"I believe we would, now I believe we should be going home, as it's already starting to get late."

As everyone was walking home, Momoi and Kuroko found out that it was only them heading in that direction, so they said their goodbyes to the others and continued home.

"Kuroko... can I sleep with you again tonight?" Momoi asked.

"Sure. As long as we don't sleep too close to each other. I could barely breathe last night."


	5. Together

When they both got home, they decided that they both needed a shower. They took one separately. Once they finished showering, Momoi screamed because she apparently forgot her pajamas.

"Do you want to borrow some of mine?" Kuroko asked as he pulled out a drawer of light blue pajamas.

"Yes! Thank you!" Momoi said as she took the pajamas Kuroko lent her.

Kuroko decided that Momoi could sleep on the bed and he would sleep on the floor with a futon, but during the night he somehow found himself being cuddled by Momoi. He decided that he should just let her be.

Momoi woke up to hearing slight cooking noises from the kitchen. Everything around her was clean, possibly because Kuroko already cleaned the place. When she looked to see what time it was, it was already 8:40. "It's so late already! I still haven't done my homework!" Momoi screamed, as she ran into Kuroko who was cleaning the place, already dressed.

"I can help you on your work while we eat." Kuroko said, as he started to put the food on the table.  
>"Great!" Momoi said, as she got her books and took a very quick shower. As she got back to the kitchen, he was already there sitting with a book in his face. "The work assigned to us is not very hard for today." Kuroko said in almost a whisper, face still in front of his book. "If you hurry now we can get going without being late."<p>

"Got it!" Momoi almost screamed as she skimmed through the work somehow and was prepared in around 15 minutes. By then it was already 9:08AM, and they were about to be late considering the class started at 9:20 and it took them around 20 minutes to get there due to Kuroko's low stamina.

When they reached the gate, Aomine and Kise were standing out there talking to each other. When they looked toward the sidewalk, they saw Momoi, not surprisingly thought they didn't see Kuroko. Even thought was standing right next to Momoi they didn't see him until he was close to them. Obviously they were scared, but there was no time for that, because the bell rang. "I hope we're not late again!" Momoi said as she started running into the hallway leaving the three behind. When they got to the classroom, Akashi was there, though not as mad as yesterday.

"Get to your seat. We are about to start our class." He said, in a stern voice. As they sat down, Kuroko realized that his seat was actually next to Momoi's.

When class was over, like the usual, they all went to Maji Burger. They all talked about their lives going on, but what they were really talking about was that basketball season is coming up again.

"I'm going to beat you again! Bakagami." Aomine snorted. This enraged Kagami, and the next thing they found themselves doing was going on a full 1v1 battle. Murasakibara just ate quietly, but he said something while eating something sounding like "I'll crush you all." None of them noticed though that Kuroko and Momoi had already left and when the group asked Kuroko to get more food is when they noticed that both of them had already left.

Only Kagami knew, but the only ones who were left at the table were Midorima and Murasakibara. They both ate in silence before paying and leaving without talking. After a long while, Kagami and Aomine's 1 on 1 resulted in a tie. Kuroko and Momoi were shopping at a mall close by for shoes for Kuroko and new clothes for Momoi. As usual, Momoi slept with Kuroko. But this time she remembered to go back to her house to get her clothes for the next day and pajamas. She had been borrowing Kuroko's pajamas for two days now. When they got home it was the usual. They both took a shower separately and they went to sleep, Momoi somehow found herself next to Kuroko. Kuroko woke up at 6AM, and Momoi woke up late. As the two were walking to school, Momoi forgot about Kuroko being there because he was invisible and Kise was waving hello saying "Hi Momoicchi!"

Kuroko didn't mind this at all, because he was used to being left behind. As Kise and Momoi were walking to the gate, Kuroko surprised them by appearing in their faces and saying "boo." They screamed very loudly and told him to stop scaring them with slight pouts. As they all approached the gate they saw Aomine and Kagami fighting over something. Most likely the upcoming basketball season. They were arguing if either Touou or Seirin would win. Aomine said Seirin would be crushed double to Touou's score. On the other hand Kagami said that Seirin would beat them so bad that Aomine would go crying to his house and hide under his bed to be safe from Kagami, and so forth they continued their argument.

When they all got to the classroom, they all walked in to see neither Akashi or the other students there in the room. At first, they were all wondering what happened, then Kuroko said that today was Saturday and that he only went here because the library was near. Momoi said that she was going with Kuroko to get some books to research on. The other sighed as they left, and they decided to go to Maji Burger since it was the same direction, and Kuroko and Momoi said they would meet them there once they were finished.


	6. Reunion

While Kuroko and Momoi were at the library, they both ran into Tatsuya. "Hi Kuroko-kun! And Momoi-san!" He said happily.

"Hello Himuro-kun. Hi Himuro-chan!" Kuroko and Momoi said simotaneously.

"Where's Kagami?" Tatsuya asked as he tried to look around a little bit.

"He's at Maji Burger with everyone else. We are about to go there, would you like to go with us?" Kuroko said, as he heard Momoi checking out the books they were borrowing.

When they got there, they noticed that Midorima already left. They told them that he had "something" to do, but he never told them what he was actually doing.

As Momoi was talking to the group, Kuroko had bought a vanilla milkshake and as they didn't notice him walk next to them with Tatsuya behind him, he boo'ed at them and scared them really bad. After he said that he had a surprise for Kagami, with Kagami questioned right then and there, he took a step to the side and Tatsuya was there with a giant smile.

"Himuro!" Kagami jumped in surprise. "Long time no see!"

"Hey, Taiga!" Tatsuya said happily. "Yes, it has been quite a while since we've seen eachother. The last time we saw eachother was at last year's Winter Cup, right?"

"Yeah! It has. Let's play for old time's sake!" "Sure!" came from Tatsuya.

"I want to play too." Aomine said, with a giant grin on his face.

"But then it would be two on one, which wouldn't be fair." Kuroko said, then sipping on his milkshake.

"Then I'll play too, Mine-chin." Murasakibara said as he finished the snack and pulled out another.

"Then it'll be two on two!" and they all walked away to the nearest basketball court.

All the ones that were left were Akashi, Kise, Kuroko, and Momoi. They ate in silence after Kise tried to start up conversations but was then ignored by all the eating.

"So, how was your day at the library?" Akashi asked, looking at both Momoi and Kuroko.

"I got a few books and so did Momoi." Kuroko responded, then sipping on his milkshake.

"I see." Akashi said, as he finished the last of his meal. "I shall be taking my leave now." and Kise said that he had something to do as well, so at that Akashi and Kise left. Now it was just Kuroko and Momoi. Dead silence fell between them.

"Since you're in Seirin, we're most likely going to be against eachother, since Touou is also in Tokyo." Momoi quietly said. "Yes, we will most likely be against eachother in the preliminaries." Kuroko responded, getting up to throw away his finished vanilla milkshake. "What if Aida-san will tell us to not have a relationship?!" Momoi asked as he was at the trash can. "I don't know." Kuroko said as he gestured that he was leaving.

On his way home, he did think about what would happen if Aida tore them apart. Would she be mad that they were in a relationship? Or would she be happy that Kuroko found someone who accepts him for who he is? These kinds of questions circled around his mind until he reached home and decided to go straight to sleep after showering.

Sadly, his mind didn't let him go to sleep, and he decided that laying in bed trying to sleep but not being able to sleep won't help anything. He decided to get some water, after that he ate a sleeping pill in his desperate need of sleep. Though he did get his sleep, he had that dream. For days and days, all up until it reached the school season, where all the clubs were to get started if not already started again. Kuroko was at the school gate, walking with his book in hand, and was just reading as he bumped into a large figure. He looked up and the guy there jumped back in surprise screaming that he didn't see him.  
>"Hello, Kagami-kun. Your eyebrows are as big as ever." Kuroko said as he walked past him.<p>

"Oh! Hi Kuroko! WHAT?! My eyebrows?!" Kagami screamed again, this time attracting a lot of attention to himself but not Kuroko, as he ran to Kuroko, though the moment Kuroko went into the ground, he was no where to be seen. Kagami made a small frown and slightly cursed at this low presence of his. When he went to look for where his classes were assigned and in what order, he noticed that only one of his classes were with Kuroko. However, they were all with other returning second years from the basketball club he knew. He wasn't too happy not being able to be with Kuroko that much besides the basketball club, but he was glad he could at least be with Kuroko, even if it was only one class. However, there was one name that stood out from all the rest to him. One that he was very, very surprised to see.

Himuro Tatsuya.

"Whaa...?!" Tatsuya is here?! Kagami tried to look again but was blocked by a figure who excused himself. That figure though, was none other than Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya!" Kagami shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hello Taiga. I decided to go to your school so we could bond together!" Tatsuya replied, with a beautiful smile on his face.

"I see then, I wonder which class Kuroko is in." Kagami said as he started to look for the classes which Kuroko were assigned too.

As he examined the lists, he found that every class he had was after Kagami had that class. Even more to his surprise though, all of the Generation of Miracles' names were there on every list Kuroko was on. They were not all in the same class at all the same time though, it would be as such Kise would be with Kuroko in math, Midorima in chemistry, Murasakibara in science, Aomine in P.E, and Akashi in history.

"I'm very surprise his classes were grouped like that." came a voice that sounded very, very familiar.


	7. You forgot me

"I'm sad that you forgot that I'm in Kuroko's classes too!" came that voice again, and when they turned around, they so none other than Momoi in their faces, with a nearly gigantic pout on her face.

"Well, we don't really know each other, so I'm not surprised you forgot about me."

"I'm in every single one of his classes!" she said, with a huge smile on her face that looked like she was ready to hug him to death.

"I see then." Kagami and Tatsuya said, as they both said that they should go to their respective classes so they don't get marked late on the first day of their class.

As they were walking toward their classroom, they were both talking about the fact that Kuroko and Momoi were both together more often. They even bet eachother if they were going out. All they would need to do is ask one of them. They would either have to ask Kuroko or Momoi. Worse comes to worst, both of them. Neither of them noticed though, that Kuroko was apparently following them. He decided that the time wasn't good enough to tell them yet, so he just kept silent about hearing it and decided that he would tell Momoi about it later. He then walked up to them as they were about to enter the classroom and;

"Boo." He said, as he appeared right of no where.

"AHHH!" Tatsuya and Kagami screamed while jumping back falling over.

"Seriously Kuroko, stop scaring me!" Kagami said as he got up.

"Yes, though this is only the third time we meet, and though I'm not used to you scaring me, I would not like it if you scared me."

Even though they said that by the time they were both up he was gone. As if he vanished into thin air. It was his nature though, to scare someone to death and then disappearing to get out of trouble. They both made relatively loud sighes, then walked into their classroom.

-

When they both walked in, the desks were already nearly filled up. They both decided that the chairs that were next to each other would be best, so they could communicate and help each other if they didn't understand. When the teacher assigned everyone their seats, Kagami and Tatsuya thankfully were seated next to each other. They weren't paying much attention to hearing to the names, but then they heard "Momoi Satsuki, your seat will be next to Kagami Taiga and Himuro Tatsuya." They shared both confused and surprised looks.

"Hello. You didn't notice that I was in one of your classes?" She said, as she sat down and smiled faintly.

"I swear!" I did not see your name with any of my classes!" Kagami whispered loud enough for nearly all the students to hear him.

"Then you didn't look hard enough." Momoi replied, trying to smirk but instead creating another smile.

As classes started, they noticed that one of the desks were empty. They wondered who it was. Then, everyone heard the door creak slightly, but as it opened, they saw no one. Kagami and Tatsuya were both surprised, but not nearly as surprised as Momoi. The teacher resumed the lesson as if nothing happened. But as she turned to the chalkboard, Kuroko was right there.

She screamed almost so loudly that the whole school heard her. The classroom made small gasps while Kagami, Momoi, and Tatsuya were all once again surprised. Once the teacher settled down he assigned him his seat, the seat that Kagami and Tatsuya were thinking to themselves about who would be seated there. Like Momoi, Kagami was once again dumbfounded by the fact that he didn't see Kuroko on one of his class lists as well.

As Kuroko passed by Kagami, he said that he was in one of his classes, just like Momoi. Their first day of school was relatively peaceful, scratch the fact that Kuroko scared everyone when he had the chance to. He had already gained a reputation by the end of the first week as the "School Ghost."

As Kuroko and Momoi were walking down the hall together holding hands, Kuroko was starting to get anxious about the fact that him and Momoi were dating. He would, sooner or later have to tell Aida that he was now dating her. Momoi realized that look in his eyes. Most people wouldn't be able to see a chang in those baby blue eyes, but having known him for quite a time now, she knew that he was thinking about something very hard. So hard that he started then to have a troubled look in his eyes.

"What's wrong Kuroko?" She asked, now starting to get in his face.

"Nothing." he replied, still somehow keeping a straight face.

"Don't 'nothing' me!" she yelled, attracting a lot of attention to herself. Most people still didn't see Kuroko so they just assumed that Momoi was talking to herself and gave her looks.

"Fine." he said as they kept walking. "I'm nervous that Aida might not want us in a relationship."

"Why is that?" she asked, starting to understand why he was troubled. "It's not like we're in different schools anymore."

"I don't know, I just am nervous that she might not want us in a relationship." he said as he continued to walk, starting to leave her.

"Where are you going?!" Momoi yelled as she started to run to him getting more and more looks.

"To the gym of course. Today is the first day for clubs."

She gasped.

She forgot.

Momoi started to make a frantic face. "I forgot to sign up for it!" and at that she ran toward totally forgetting Kuroko.  
>He just sighed.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

When Kuroko finally got to the gym, he saw Momoi already talking to Aida, and one could easily tell she radiating a dark aura. Momoi wasn't aware of this at all though, as she tried to convince Aida that she wanted to join. As he started to go to her, she could already tell he was going for her and she turned around and gave him a deathly glare.

Momoi just gave him the thumbs up that she was allowed to join.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out with her?!" she screamed and slapped him.

He just replied with "You never asked." and then put his hand where the slap was to comfort it.

They were just about to continue their argument as all the other members came in.  
>Kagami was fighting with Aomine about how he joined their school.<p>

Behind them was Murasakibara and Himuro talking about snacks.

And following them was Midorima and Akashi talking about Shogi.

Aida was shocked. Shocked to the point where she fainted. But before she fell on the ground Kuroko caught her. When she came back to her consciousness, everyone was around her. But the only one she could see in her face was Kuroko and Kagami. The rest were behind her.

She felt as if she was on something soft. She then realized that she was at the school clinic. Though she couldn't see everyone else, she could hear some muttering about a slight concussion. When she got up, her head hurt very much.

That's when she felt an icepack on her. When she adjusted it, she looked around. All she saw was Kuroko and Kagami, who were talking to eachother in whispers, Akashi, Midorima, and the school nurse.

Midorima was talking to the nurse about what happened, while Kuroko and Kagami were talking about how many milkshakes Kuroko could slurp down in one sitting, and across the room was Akashi, sitting peacefully.

"So you're finally awake." Midorima stated as he got up and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here?!" she screamed then her head hurt.

"Take it easy. You got a concussion earlier. You need to rest. I am here because I joined the club, so that's why I'm here now."  
>"Then who will take attendance?! Who will do it all?!"<p>

"I'll do it." Akashi said as he stood up and faced Aida. "I know almost everything about your team after all. I as well know everything about the Generation of Miracles. If you would like to give me something to do for them, so be it. However I can create my own training schedule."

"Fine."

-

As the day progressed, the team found out two things about Akashi. One, that he knows everything about them, and two, that he can sure bring a hell of a training menu.

"He's even worse than Aida-san!" Hyuuga said, panting along with Izuki, Koganei, and Mitobe.

"Yes, it is hard, but it will pay off. And Tetsuya, attempting to escape is futile."

Everyone turned their eyes to the half-open door, and a light blue tuft of hair standing next to it. Everyone gasped as they didn't even notice him trying to leave. Maybe he was trying to get out of Akashi's training menu?

He slowly walked back to Akashi, before talking with Momoi about something private. Of course though, everyone had to watch them as Momoi was giggling and laughing, with Akashi next to them who didn't seem to be mad. If anything, he actually looked happy. A first for everything they guessed.

As they all were wondering what was happening between them, none of them noticed that Akashi was staring all of them down. When they all felt a very uneasy feeling in them, they all knew that something, anything was doing something. That's when they noticed Akashi looking at them.

"I believe that since all of you stopped moving for a whole five minutes, that I should double your training menus. I'm sure Ms. Aida would love that."

And at that, they all continued working.

-

"We've just been running around and doing exercises. When are we actually going to play some basketball?!" Kagami growled, with his red eyebrows about to explode.

"I agree, Akashi-kun. I am getting bored of just running around." Kuroko said as he was caught with Momoi.

"Then we will. The teams will be Hyuuga, Izuki, Kise, Midorima, and Kagami." The people who were just chosen went to one corner to gather their jerseys and were happy that they got Kagami and Kise. Midorima just walked with his lucky item as he grumbled something no one but Akashi heard. "The other team will be Tetsuya, Daiki, Atsushi, Himuro, and Mitobe. Koganei, Momoi, I, and everyone else will be watching. Momoi will be keeping score."

As the game was played, everyone realized that Tetsuya and Aomine together was 'totally' unfair. They even protested that it wasn't fair how they were together. More so with Murasakibara and Himuro together. By the time the game ended, Kagami's team was on the ground, just laying there. They actually looked dead from Momoi's eye line, so she rushed to make sure they were okay.

The game ended with 79-145. Kuroko's team won by a lot of points. 

-

As everyone was walking home, Kuroko decided that he should walk home with Momoi again.

"Would you like to go together, just like we did a few days ago?" he asked as Momoi was passing by, completely surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Sure!"

As they were walking home, they ran into Kagami, and both wished him a safe night, as he usually gets into trouble when they aren't watching. When they arrived at Momoi's house, he wished her a good night and continued toward his house. He decided that he should shower.

After he showered, he walked out of the bathroom to put on his pajamas, after he took off the damp towels he had on him though. When he got ot his bed, he noticed that his phone had two unread texts.

From Momoi-san:  
>Good night!<p>

He quickly responded to it saying Good night. Then he looked at his other text, it was from Akashi.

From Akashi-kun:

I talked to Ms. Aida about your relationship, and she said it was fine. I also approve of your relationship, as long as it doesn't bring trouble to the court.

He smiled at this, and replied with Yes. At that, he went to sleep.

When he woke up, he decided that he should go out somewhere. Where he would go? Who knows. He thought that maybe later he'd go to Maji's for a vanilla milkshake. Well, he had lots of time to kill since it's the weekend, he'd go out and play some basketball. So he texted Aomine, Kagami, Kise, Mursakibara,Midorima, and Momoi if they would like to join. Lastly, he texted Akashi that if he'd like to come he'd be most welcome, and thanking him again for talking to Aida about it.

At the time he got there, it was 10:23AM, seven minutes to when they were all supposed to be there. When he saw Momoi, along with Aomine and Kagami arguing amongst themselves while walking there. Little did they know that there were both poles in front of them until they walked right into them.

A short time after them was Kise, and behind him was Murasakibara, with Tatsuya greeting Kagami. Lastly, Akashi arrived, exactly at the time to start; 10:30AM.

So they decided that since it's uneven, they would need another player. When Midorima finally came, everyone gave a 'you're late' face and decided how to team everyone up. Akashi decided that the teams would be Kuroko, Kagami, himself, and Kise, and that the other team would be Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, and Tatsuya.

Like yesterday's match, it was completely unfair. Kuroko had his new 'light' along with Akashi, while the other team only got Aomine to power them further. Momoi said the score at the end was 182-76.

"That was totally unfair." Aomine said, sitting on the ground while the others stood. It was clear to them that he was the only one actually trying, as he was very exhausted.

"You're just a sore loser!" Kagami sneered as he sat down with Aomine and started arguing with him again. As Murasakibara and Tatsuya were eating snacks together on the bench, Midorima decided to talk with Akashi about why they teamed them up like that. During their conversation, Kuroko decided that he could sit down as well, so he decided to sit down next to Momoi. While they were both talking amongst themselves about how Aomine and Kagami should go see a therapist for their problems, Akashi and Midorima were talking about the teams, and when Akashi said "It wasn't my idea in fact. I have to thank Kuroko for this great idea."

Once he said that, everyone turned to Kuroko, who was still talking to Momoi, but he already knew that he would be caught from this sooner or later.

"I wanted to do it because I was bored." he replied then continuing his chat with Momoi.

Everyone gasped at this. Who knew Kuroko could be like this?

–- 


End file.
